Chromatic dragonflight
The chromatic dragonflight of Blackrock Spire was created by Nefarian from the blood of dragons from the other dragonflights.'' Night of the Dragon, pg. 146 Age groups *Drakeadons *Chromatic whelps *Chromatic drake *Chromatic dragon *Chromatic Dragonman *Chromatic prototype and Aberration Description Chromatic dragons have properties and the breath weapons of each of the five flights. Raised in captivity, they know only servitude; although highly intelligent, none of these whelps has the power or cunning to break Nefarian’s grasp on their minds. Dark Factions, pg. 195 Chromatic drakes are a rare breed — only a few exist because Nefarian’s research has not yet been going on long enough for it to have produced any chromatic adults naturally. The only chromatic drakes that do exist presumably have been aged by some unnatural means. History The breeding program began with Deathwing in ages past to replenish his own destroyed dragonflight. While Deathwing aimed to create chromatic dragons years ago (this desire constituted much of his motivation for attacking Grim Batol), he was never able to capture enough eggs to succeed. His son, Nefarian, has recently succeeded to an extent, creating dozens of these chromatic dragon whelps — young dragons with the properties of all five dragonflights. To crush Ragnaros, Nefarian had begun the efforts to bolster his forces against the Firelord and his army of golems, elementals, and dark iron dwarves for control over the Blackrock Mountain.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/blackwing.html Nefarian currently breeds with the assistance of Rend Blackhand and the rest of the Dark Horde, who hope to use the dragons to overthrow Warchief Thrall and make the Horde back into the conquering, bloodthirsty force it once was. Dark Factions, pg. 13 Future involvement Despite Nefarian's defeat in Blackwing Lair, it appeared that Deathwing still had plans for the chromatic flight. : : : : : : : : : This proved to be partially true, as Sinestra was Deathwing's former prime consort. She had gathered dragon eggs for centuries and, with the aid of two artifacts, an ally, and a prisoner, she created the twilight dragons. The twilight dragons are similar to the chromatic dragons in that they exhibit the powers fed into their respective eggs before they hatch. Despite Sinestra's claim that the experiment had been her idea, it was revealed that Deathwing had planted the idea in her mind, just as the Old Gods had convinced Deathwing to forge the Demon Soul. Cataclysm In Cataclysm, we can't see many members of chromatic dragonflight, just some Drakeadon in Blackwing Descent. However, Maloriak, a powerful chromatic Dragonman servant of Nefarian, is trying to again create the most powerful of dragons, we can see this through the chromatic prototype and the Aberration. In "Thrall: Twilight Of The Aspects" The chromatic dragonflight play a key part in Deathwing and the Twilight's Hammer clan plot to destroy the Dragon Aspects as the chromatic eggs are used to replace all of the eggs at Wyrmrest Temple forcing Korialstrasz to kill himself and wipe out all of the Chamber of Aspects. As well, a massive Chromatic drake with five heads—one representing each of the Dragonflight—named Chromatus is re-animated using the energies of the Eye of Eternity and the blood of Malygos son, Arygos under the direction of the mysterious Twilight's Hammer clan leader, the Human known as the Twilight Father. The dragon is eventually defeated by the combined might of all the Dragon Aspects with the assistance of Thrall, but the body of Chromatus is indestructible by any known means and is locked in an arcane prison by Kalecgos and the Blue dragonflight. Known members Further information '''Posted by Caydiem on the official forums:' : The breeding program began with Neltharion (Deathwing) many years in the past. While it's not yet proven what methods Nefarian uses for his Chromatic flight, it's worth noting that some of his creations hold weaknesses that their predecessors did not have, thus lending credence to the idea that he is using a different (seemingly inferior and/or untested) method from that of Deathwing. Speculation from most lore enthusiasts suggest that the chromatic dragons are created with an egg of Neltharion or any dragonflight, much like the twilight dragons, and infused with a strong sense of magic, or in this case in Blackwing Lair before Chromaggus, the blood and/or energy of each dragonflight. Gallery Image:For the Horde.JPG|Gyth in the TCG. Image:Chromaticdrake.jpg|Chromatic drake Image:Chromatic Whelp.jpg|Chromatic whelp Image:Chromaggus.jpg|Chromaggus References de:Chromatischer Drachenschwarm es:Vuelo Cromático fr:Vol chromatique Kategooria:Chromatic Dragonflight